1. Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the case where recording with an aqueous ink is conducted by ink-jet recording on a recording medium that is an impermeable one such as a plastic film, a technique is, for example, known in which an undercoat layer is formed on the recording surface of the film.
As undercoating fluids for forming such an undercoat layer, the following have, for example, been disclosed. JP-A-2006-281533 (the term “JP-A” as used herein means an “unexamined published Japanese patent application”) discloses “an undercoating fluid which at least includes a cyclic amide compound having a specific structure and a main solvent”, and JP-A-2006-281568 discloses “an undercoating fluid which at least includes a cyclic ester compound having a specific structure, a thermoplastic resin, and a main solvent”. Furthermore, JP-A-2006-281570 discloses “an undercoating fluid which at least includes a cyclic amide compound having a specific structure, a thermoplastic resin, and a main solvent”.
Known as aqueous inks for use in printing on plastic films are so-called two-pack type inks such as those shown below.
For example, JP-A-2013-245331 discloses “an aqueous ink set for ink-jet recording with at least two inks, the ink set being characterized by including a first ink that includes a colorant, a resin having hydroxy groups and/or carboxyl groups, and a water-soluble solvent and/or water and a second ink that includes a diallyl-amine-based polymer and a water-soluble solvent and/or water”.
JP-A-2014-001378 discloses “an aqueous ink set for ink-jet recording with at least two inks, the ink set being characterized by including a first ink that includes a colorant, a resin having hydroxy groups and/or carboxyl groups, and a water-soluble solvent and/or water and a second ink that includes a cationic polyurethane resin (A) containing a specific structural unit and a water-soluble solvent and/or water”.
JP-A-2014-005448 discloses “an aqueous ink set for ink-jet recording with at least two inks, the ink set being characterized by including a first ink that includes a colorant, a resin having hydroxy groups and/or carboxyl groups, and a water-soluble solvent and/or water and a second ink that includes a vinylamine-based polymer and a water-soluble solvent and/or water”.
JP-A-2013-203777 discloses “an aqueous ink set for ink-jet recording with at least two inks, the ink set being characterized by including a first ink that includes a colorant, a resin having hydroxy groups and/or carboxyl groups, and a water-soluble solvent and/or water and a second ink that includes a multivalent-metal salt of an organic acid having a pKa1 of 5 or less and having a lactone structure and further includes a water-soluble solvent and/or water”.